


Leaving You Breathless

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Blankets, Chocolate, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fireplaces, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pen Pals, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romance, Romantic Fluff, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: Remus had signed up for Hogwarts pen pal project for the extra credits. He could never have dreamed that one day he would fall in love with said pen pal. Pen Pal!AU featuring Remus curled up under a pile of blankets in front of a roaring fire, writing a love letter to his pen pal.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Leaving You Breathless

Heat filled the room, the atmosphere snug and warm as Remus buried himself in the pile of blankets he had collected over the years. Each one a different fabric and colour, an eclectic display of his emotions over the years, he really had been in some kind of funk when he bought the woven and tasselled tapestry in a vibrant shade of pumpkin orange. He had managed to collect a range of fabrics, from rich purple velvet, to a woollen monstrosity that scratched at the skin (but was such a beautiful maroon colour he couldn't bring himself to throw it away). He supposed he was a collector of soft things.

Rain continued to beat at the windows, a chill seeping through the room in an attempt to draw the heat out. The roaring fire encased the common room in it's warm embrace, flames flickering as they cast shadows upon the stone walls. A couple of embers made their escape as they crackled and hissed upon reaching the carpet (spelled to be fireproof, Remus was sure). Remus was sore and exhausted, just wanting to soak up the heat of the fire and fall asleep where he was. It had been a full moon the night before, and his transition had been even more painful than usual due to an incident in potions that left him with some very sore ribs.

Still, as much as he wanted to sink into the sofa and just relax, he had homework to catch up on and a very important letter to reply to. It took a lot of effort, but Remus managed to crawl out of the next he had created, scrambling in the chill to collect the scraps of parchment he had left scattered on the coffee table. Retreating back to the cocoon he had created, parchment and a ragged quill in hand, he set about trying to write a response to the letter he had received a few days ago.

It had been Professor Flitwick who had suggested an extra credit pen pal program between Hogwarts and the few magical children who were home schooled in Britain. Remus had immediately signed up, knowing that his grades were liable to slip due to his furry little problem and time it took to recover from his injuries. It was a good way to bump up his grades, and he had actually found it to be rather fun. He hadn't thought he would, but it was interesting to learn the differences in teaching, his pen pal had a lot more freedom in when he studied, but Remus had learnt that his home life wasn't the greatest. He sympathised with his correspondent; Remus was still surprised that he had revealed his own furry little problem to the stranger at the other end of the parchment. It was easier to vent about his issues to someone that he would probably never meet, their relationship only extending as far as the ink of a quill would take them.

Remus gave a cursory glance to the two staircases leading up to the dormitories, usually the Gryffindor common room wouldn't afford him such privacy, but it was after midnight and everyone was exhausted from the big quidditch match that had occurred earlier. Hufflepuff had somehow managed to trounce Slytherin and the stands had been buzzing with excitement at such a feat. It wasn't that he minded responding in front of others, but lately their messages had become more personal, straying from the topics of magical education, and heading into the realm of personal interests and life stories. Remus hoped he wasn't reading the signs wrong, but it seemed that there was a base level of romantic interest, and he was pretty sure it was mutual. As their words got more flirtatious and their discussions began to expand and change, Remus had become intent on keeping his letters private. God forbid if James got his hands on them, the whole of Hogwarts would know about his blooming romance within the hour.

Twirling the quill in his hand, he gave the letter he had received an appraising look, deciding it would be best to give it a second read through before composing his reply.

\---

_Hey Remmy,_

_This'll get to you just before the full moon, but I'm sending you my love, I know how much you hate the transformation and all that. Don't forget to eat your body weight in chocolate, it's got healing properties you know? I'm hedging my bets that you're currently reading this while curled up in front of the fire, probably at a really unsociable hour too, you need to get some sleep at some point Remus!_

_Anyway, it's been pretty rough this past week. The hag that I have the unfortunate opportunity to call my mother has gone off on one again, she found those records I'd nabbed from a muggle market a few months back (I thought I'd hid them but apparently Kreacher saw). She screamed a lot, and threw some vases about the house, father was not impressed, I've been banished to my room for a few days for causing her 'such grief' (if you can't tell, I'm rolling my eyes because it's so ridiculous)._

_I did make a bit of headway on attempting to convince father that it would be best for me to enroll in Hogwarts, if only for my NEWT year. Apparently, there's been a bit of a scandal at the Ministry, some of the invigilators have been caught taking bribes from Pureblood families, they were giving the kids more time and allowing parental help for their OWLS (BIG DRAMA). Anyway, father doesn't want to get caught up in a scandal (got too many of them going around at the minute), so is thinking of enrolling me for my final couple of years, it'll mean we'll finally get to meet (and you can show me all the best spots at Hogwarts!)_

_I'll let you know what decides, but keep your fingers crossed for me Remmy, I'm just begging to get released from this prison cell of a house, Reggie is the only good thing about this place I swear! Well, I best let you go, you need to get some rest and recuperate from your wolfy evening and I should probably attempt to tackle this awful essay on some obscure potions ingredient that I've never heard of before._

_All my love,_

_Sirius_

_(p.s. I attached some chocolate frogs to the letter (healing properties remember), so sorry if they got a bit melted on the way)._

_\---_

At some point Remus had sharply inhaled at the words scrawled across the parchment, Sirius had actually sent him his love, neither of them had ever done that before and Remus couldn't believe he'd missed it the first time he's opened the letter. It was clear now that he wasn't the only one with feelings, hell, Sirius was actually sending him love! Remus suddenly felt better, as if nothing was ailing him and he was on top of the world. He was giddy with excitement, Sirius felt the same way as he did and there was nothing stopping them from being together (except Sirius' mother, but if he came to Hogwarts then it wouldn't be an issue).

For a moment Remus froze, his quill almost touching the parchment as all of his words escaped him. He didn't know what to send back, it had to be equally romantic, yet flirtatious too, but then Sirius had also discussed some pretty, well, serious thing in his letter that clearly needed acknowledging. It would be fine line to walk, and Remus was twisted up inside as he tried to work out the best way to say what needed to be said.

\---

_Siri,_

_It got to me just before I left for the shack, so I had no time to write a reply until now. You know me so well, I'm nestled under a heap of snuggly blankets, and the fireplace is roaring, I'll head to bed once I'm finished with this reply. Oh, and don't worry, Madam Pomfrey was equally worried and force fed me some chocolate biscuits (I'll let her know that you approve)._

_I'm sorry you've had a bad time of it lately, your mother seems to get twisted up pretty frequent lately, maybe she should go for a check-up at St. Mungo's it could be something else maybe? That or she's just a hag, in which case I apologise even more. Which records were they? If you send me a list, I'll have mum keep an eye out for you and see if there's any duplicates about. If they find any, I'll send them your way, but keep them hidden from Kreacher!_

_I'm so glad you've been able to convince your father (even if he's not fully there yet, he's on the path to agreeing) it would be great to have you here at Hogwarts! You and James would get on like a house on fire, and I know that you'd have so much fun exploring the school, although I won't be taking you to the Forbidden Forest, you'll absolutely cause some kind of trouble there! I can't believe that such a scandal has happened and not made it into the papers, but then I suppose money talks (or doesn't in this case). I'm not surprised that families were taking advantage of the at home examinations though, seems like a very Pure-blooded thing to do (and don't deny it!)_

_I've got my fingers and my toes crossed for your potential freedom Sirius, but even if your father disagrees, I'll still be here to listen to you…._

_\---_

"Do I write that, or does it sound a bit clingy? I couldn't imagine my future without you now that I have you. May as well go for it I suppose, what have I got to lose."

\---

… _I couldn't imagine a future without you now that I have you. I'll always be there (except when it's a full moon of course) and I hope you know that! I should probably head off to bed, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right, I am exhausted from my wolfy adventure (plus it's Astronomy tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep again). Let me know the ingredient and I'll see what I can find in the library._

_All of my love,_

_Remus_

_(p.s. The chocolate frogs were delicious, and barely melted. I finally got Morgana too so thank you, and I hope you like the fudge, mum made it specially for me to send to you)._

_\---_

With a flourish of the quill Remus stared down at the letter he had scrawled in his best handwriting; minimal ink blots or spills had made their way onto the finished piece and he couldn't wait to send it off with the owls come breakfast. Glancing at the clock, he realised how late it had become, and pulled himself up from the sofa. Wrapping the bundle of blankets over his shoulders and collecting all of the scrap parchment, Remus finally made his way up towards his dormitory, ready to curl up and succumb to sleep.


End file.
